C-Virus
C-Virus 'is a variant of the Progenitor Virus used in a series of bioterrorist attacks in 2012 and 2013 in ''Resident Evil 6. ''It was created by combining an enhanced version of the Veronica Virus with the G-Virus variant within Sherry Birkin's blood. Unlike the T-Virus, the C-Virus allows the infected to maintain some of it's intelligence, allowing the creatures that mutate from the Virus to use weaponry and coordinate attacks. An enhanced version of C-Virus was engineered, but only three syringes containing it are known with all three used to end the Lashiang conflict. Carla Radames is the only one who knows how to produce it. Virology Development Incubation Period Use in Terrorism Known Treatments Known Infected *'Deborah Harper: 'Sister of U.S.S.S. Agent Helena Harper and mutated into a B.O.W. with discolored skin and spider-like appendanges. Killed by Helena where she falls to her death from a cliff. *'Derek C. Simmons: 'Former National Security Advisor and injected with an enhanced version of the C-Virus. He could shape shift into either a large canine-like monster, a creature similar to a giant T-Rex and a massive insect. Killed when shot with a Rocket Launcher and impaled on a spike. *'Carla Radames: 'Derek C. Simmons' most loyal scientist and she was transformed into an Ada Wong look-alike by injecting a Chrysalid caccoon with Ada's DNA. Injected herself with an overdose of the C-Virus and mutated into a gigantic white goo creature. Killed by Ada Wong. *'Piers Nivans: 'Former BSAA operative and injected himself with an enhanced version of the C-Virus after losing his right arm, growing a new mutated arm with the ability to discharge electricity. Killed in an underwater facility explosion. *'Adam Benford: 'Former U.S. President and mutated into a Zombie. Killed by Leon S. Kennedy. *'Finn Macauley: 'Former BSAA operative and mutated into a Napad. Killed by BSAA support troops. *'Ben Airhart: 'Former BSAA operative and mutated into a Napad. Killed by BSAA support troops. *'Carl Alfonso: 'Former BSAA operative and mutated into a Napad. Killed by BSAA support troops. *'Andy Walker: 'Former BSAA operative and mutated into a Napad. Killed by BSAA support troops. *'Nanan Yoshihara: 'Former BSAA operative and mutated into a Napad. Killed by BSAA support troops. *'Liz: 'Student at Tall Oaks Ivy University and mutated into a Zombie. Killed by Helena Harper. Known Creatures Zombie These Zombies are essentially reanimated corpses with mostly the same effects after the process of turning as the T-Virus infected Zombies. An almost immediate discoloration and rotting of the skin occurs, causing it to look grey and dying and in some cases even skin bruising or skin damage. The mutation also causes alterations in the eyes, which most commonly leads the irises turning yellow or pale green, often with a bright red coloring around the outer edges of the iris. It is possible some degree of brain processing for motor functions and overall mobility remains. Although they shamble slowly and deliberately just like their T-Virus counterparts, they are capable however of pouncing on prey quickly and suddenly, and can be seen running briefly. It is apparent they still operate on a base animal instinct of hunting and feeding but are more able-bodied for the task, seen maneuvering obstacles such as climbing fences and even wielding weapons. Like their T-Virus counterparts, these Zombies also produce a great deal of stomach acid that can be highly dangerous when making contact with a living creature. Not only they are able to produce acid, but they are capable of spitting it across great distances. These Zombies appears to be more aggressive than ones previously encountered, snarling and roaring at potential food. Although they move towards their target slowly, once they get into range they will immediately pounce onto whatever is nearby. Greater mobility than their predecessors gives them the capability to be great hunters, as they are seen bypassing obstacles that would have stopped the other Zombies such as climbing fences. These Zombies have the tendency of utilizing weapons. At one point, a Zombie is seen lashing out with their hands after being pushed away, seemingly attempt to scratch their target. They also have the ability to spit acid at targets and scratching and vomiting are two traits they share with their T-Virus counterparts. Weapons: *Assault Rifle for Special Tactics *Old Axe *Bottle Cleaver *Dynamite *Elephant Killer *Fire Axe *Golf Club *Knife *Lantern *Stone *Pipe *Shovel *Sledgehammer *Kukri *Wood *Fire Extinguisher *Liquid Nitrogen Tank *Crank Whopper Whoppers bear resemblance to other Zombies with dying grey color of their flesh and markings that show likely bruising to the muscle tissue beneath it. Made apparent immediately, Whoppers are different due to their sheer size. Aside from being taller than average Human male, it's body mass is also substantially greater than normal. The amount of fatty tissue is likely what makes these Zombies considerably more resistant to gunfire than regular Zombies, which have pieces of their body easily torn off. Having to support their gigantic bodies, the legs and feet of Whoppers have become swollen and weak, which now serves as their weak points. Shrieker Shriekers are types of Zombies and exhibit the same type of grey dead flesh with their skin showing signs of being easily bruised and damaged though it is unknown currently if their entire body is as fragile as the typical Zombie. Shriekers are capable of running and walking relatively unhindered, and their most notable features is the large tumor-like growth that protrudes from a hole in the center of their chest. This growth seems to pulsate as it glows a bright red-orange color and because of this growth, the neck of the creature is considerably longer to accommodate the sheer size of the organs. It is capable of producing a loud, ear-piercing scream that causes the growth to pulsate more rapidly and briefly deflate slightly as it loses it's glowing color. It is likely that this growth is in fact the lungs of the creature after being vastly mutated. These lungs are very sensitive, easily ruptured by gunfire. When the lungs are destroyed, the gaping hole on it's upper torso is revealed. These lungs are very sensitive, easily ruptured by gunfire. When the lungs are destroyed, the gaping hole on it's upper torso is revealed. The creature is still able to utilize part of it's respitatory system. The connection of thyroid cartilage, cricoid cartilage, trachea, carina of trachea and main bronchi is visible through the gap, and seems to be utilized in producing another scream as it begins to regenerate it's ruptured lungs. Zombie Dog Much like the various types of Zombies as well, the body of the Zombie Dogs show signs of decay, causing the muscle tissue and veins beneath the outer fur and flesh to be visible. In some cases, the decay even goes as far as the bone, as some are seen with spinal column completely visible. Zombie Dogs are very fast and capable of leaping great distances. Their speed and mobility, such as being able to leap sideways, makes them extremely difficult targets to hit as well as avoid. They can be very resilient to damage from weapons like handguns however shotguns will effectively deal with them. Zombie Dogs race around and past the target, waiting for the right opportunity to attack. When that moment arises, they will leap at the prey, using their weight to tackle them to the ground and proceed to attempt to bite at their throat. Although they are obviously based on domesticated canines, they seem to operate much like a pack of wolves as some are seen barking to garner the attention of nearby infected canines. This allows them to group together and attack a target from multiple angles, making them significantly more difficult to avoid. Bloodshot Bloodshot seems to be an enhanced or evolved mutation of the standard Zombie. It appears more like the decayed Zombies of the cemetery, devoid of any clothing. They are commonly seen with their muscle tissue still intact, however, and are often a bright red color. Many of them have an exposed ribcage that either the Zombie is capable of controlling or moves on it's own due to the mutation, as the individual ribs are frequently seen moving back and forth. Beneath this ribcage, the inside of it's torso tends to glow brightly and bodily fluids are frequently spewed from opening. Their face is significantly more deformed and mutated from a normal Zombie, their teeth jagged and twisted, sticking out directly from their mouths. Notable is also a series of very small spikes that protrude along their spine. Bloodshots are more mobile than Zombies and they often remain hunched over, moving side to side constantly extremely quick. A Bloodshot's primary means of attack is pouncing on their prey, as they often leap from great distances with an alarming speed. They will not hesitate to attack something they deem as prey. They are also harder to stun with melee attacks, as their muscles have seem to hardened during their rapid transformation. J'avo In appearance, J'avo are mostly Human at a distance, though upon inspection their faces are horribly mutated. Their skin tones are often heavily discolored and faint blue-violet veins can be seen coursing through their faces. Their teeth are often uneven, jagged and discolored. The most notable mutation are their large, rounded eyes with small pupils and the irises are filled with tiny specks and range from an off-white or pale yellow, to a darker yellow or brown. J'avo have more than two eyes, usually scattered along their face and forehead. These eyes appear in different patterns, positions and sizes such as large vertical eyes or clusters of four smaller eyes. The newly formed eye-sockets from their mutation cause the skin around the area to appear ruptured and even bleed profusely. For all intents and purposes, J'avo are fully-thinking and organized. They are able to communicate to each other through speech, signal each other to retreat or move in to attack and even taunt their enemies. They are able to utilize close-range weapons such as combat knives and machetes as well as firearms such as sub-machine guns, sniper rifles and even rocket launchers. All J'avo demonstrate highly effective regenerative capabilities and are able to completely heal heavily damaged limbs, muscle tissue and skin in mere moments. These regenerative capabilities, however, have the tendency of being extremely erratic and can cause spontaneous mutations depending on where the J'avo is damaged. Chrysalid Strelats Mesets Napad Gnezdo Lepotitsa Rasklapanje Ogroman Brzak Iluzija Ubistvo Ustanak Oko HAOS Ubistvo Incidents *'Marhawa Academy Outbreak (2012): ' *'Edonian Civil War (2012): *'Tall Oaks Incident (2013):' *'Lanshiang Outbreak (2013):' Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Zombies Category:Monsters Category:Murderers Category:Benzinikinetic Characters